I Still Love Him
by My Mystery
Summary: Does Claire like Cam or Josh? And what will she do when Massie ruins their relationship... for herself? A Closh for Iheartyou615
1. Who Do I Love?

**Author's Note: This one is for Iheartyou615. She convinced me to write a Clique fic, a closh, apparently (Claire/Josh). Please read and give constructive criticism. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Lisi Harrison had a really good idea when she started the Clique series. But it was HER idea. Not mine.**

Josh rushed down the hall, determination lining his face. He rushed forward, looking for a certain door. A supply closet, room 24B. He listened at the door, and there they were. Claire's soft sobs. He opened the door, and kissed her. He looked at her, wiped away her tears, and said," He's a jerk. And I love you, Claire."

"Josh, you've been with Alicia for three months now. I..."

He silenced her with a kiss. But instead of kissing him back, Claire pulled back with a disgusted look on her face.

"I still love Cam, Josh. I'm sorry."

She rushed out of the supply closet, and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh look. Someone's not doing well after her little brake-up with Cam."

Claire turned around, and yep, there she was.

"Massie, please just leave. I need to be alone."

"Oh do you now? Well, that's a problem, because I'm not going anywhere."

Layne walked in the door, took one look at Massie, and walked forward.

"Let's go, Claire," she whispered, and Claire and Layne left, tears still streaking Claire's face.

Cam:

I couldn't believe what one person could do. I didn't know why anyone would do something like that, but it had to be true. The picture Massie sent me was obviously Claire and Josh, right? I mean, it had Claire's blond hair, and Josh... It didn't really look like Josh at all. In fact, Claire's hair was a little longer then that girls.

"Oh god..." Cam muttered.

Massie seemed to find millions of ways to break us up, but I didn't think that... that she would ever go this far. I rushed down the hall, looking for her closet. 24B. I opened the door softly, but I was too late. Josh and her were kissing. I closed the door softly, and left. I didn't know what to think. Maybe that picture had been of them. Either way, I was DONE with Claire Lyons.

Massie:

"OK, so step one of our plan is done, girls. We managed to break up Cam and Claire with that fake picture." I started, almost laughing with delight.

"Ohmaygawd Massie you are SO amazing!" the girls squealed, each of them truly excited for their turn to get the guy of their choice.

"So. Next step is for me to get Cam."

**So, what do you think? I'll post more if I get enough reviews. :D **


	2. I Don't Love cam

Claire:

"Cam, I'm sorry. I need to move on with my life. If you don't except that, then I'm sorry. But you aren't the boy for me."

"Claire, of course I'm the guy for you. When have I not been? I didn't even do anything wrong. I've already told you that this was Massie's fault, OK? What did I even say?"

"It's not what you did. I'm just," I sighed, wishing this would be easier. "Cam. You need to except this. We. Are. Over."

"Claire, I love you," Cam tried.

"I'm not sure who I love anymore." I whispered, tears rolling down my face.

I ran away, as fast as I could. I need to be alone.

Massie:

"Mass, how is getting you back together going to help me get Darrington?" Dylan asked, walking down the hall.

Dylan, my 2nd in command, is slightly ditzy. Her red hair is straightened today. She would ALMOST be a 8 if she stopped using so much powder and wore less yellow. Like, a lot less.

"It's not, silly. I'll help you, Alicia, and Kristen, and in return, you help me. Get it?"

"Oh." Dylan mumbled.

"Oh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you are going first, like always."

Massie turned to her friend and was about to start when her phone vibrated.

**Kristen: MASSIE! EMERGENCY! MEET ME AT TBLE #18! NOW!**

** Massie: Coming! Wat is up?**

** Kristen: Josh kissed Claire!**

** Massie: So?**

** Kristen: OMG. Josh is MINE remember?**

I stopped in my tracks. Oh no. There was no way I could fix this one.


End file.
